


見面

by etrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, Valentine's Day, rk1700_vd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 推特上發起的RK1700網路企劃，以Valentine's Day為題目創作雖然發起是日本那邊，但還是擅自參加了RK1700超棒的啊！雖然沒有非常直白的配對發言，但還是有曖昧之感，對CP敏感只想看友情的人還是當成72000避開比較適當些，謝謝。





	見面

**Author's Note:**

> 全文最難的地方是取篇名XDDD（自暴自棄亂取了）

後來仿生人的抗爭到底發生什麼事情漢克並不清楚，仿生人被人類政府承認了，那個討人厭的卡姆斯基當上生命模控的老大，還有什麼耶利哥跟生命模控開始合作之類的事情，這些對漢克來說都不重要，對他來說，他只知道他的搭檔RK800康納回來了，並且不用再聽命於誰，而是能夠按照自己意思回來與他共事，光是這個就夠了，其他什麼狗屁操蛋的事情那群上面的人知道就好。

此外對漢克來說他還知道一件不大不小的事，康納有了後進機，據說原本要量產但因為發生那齣革命，導致生產線停擺只剩原型機，這位RK900雖然長得跟康納一樣，但功能更先進，漢克本人並沒有多大感受，因為對方只有來警局辦案個五、六天，就被借去FBI或是SWAT幫忙，似乎比漢克跟康納都還要來得忙碌。

除此之外沒什麼變，混帳依然天天有、搶劫仍然不稀奇，噢，除了他的搭檔升級成一位會管他生活飲食的雞婆仿生人，此外日子堪稱和平。

「這麼說來，你跟你那個……新型的？你跟他感情不是還不錯嗎，不過也才相處個幾天就離開了，難得算是你的後輩還是弟弟什麼的，總覺得有點可惜吧！」正在寫煩人的結案報告，漢克伸懶腰打算休息地與隔壁位置的康納閒聊。

「為什麼說可惜？」康納不解。

「唔，就沒能好好談話或是親近親近之類的？」漢克回答，「雖然你們仿生人能夠什麼手碰手直接傳的，但上次他跟那些雞歪的FBI只是來拿個資料一下就閃了，別說談話，你們連手都沒有牽到，也不知道最近他好不好。」

「謝謝你的關心，他很好。」康納回以友善的笑容，「我們還是有在聯繫的。」

「但是沒有實際打照面，果然還是覺得少點什麼吧？」漢克擺擺手，「對，我就是那個老派的，比起什麼視訊電話，我寧可約出來見，所謂見面三分情嘛！能摸能碰、一言不合還打得到多方便。」

「這我同意，以偵訊來說還是當面比較有效，畢竟還有肢體動作可以判讀。」康納點點頭。

「不，我不是指這方面……算了。」漢克看了一臉認真的康納，露出你們仿生人開心就好的放棄臉。

「抱歉，不是故意要打斷你們，不過有人報案。」克里斯有些歉意地闖進他們的談話，「而且非得你們才能解決的樣子。」

漢克與康納同時挑了眉。

雖然仿生人不會生病、不怕細菌跟風寒，但不代表他們就會安全無虞，就像一物剋一物的定理，身為不會感冒的仿生人，有所謂電子病毒的困擾，而這種病毒不是自然產生，是由人為撰寫出來，帶著惡意來散剝的災難。

而最近發生針對仿生人作用的新型病毒，充滿諷刺地自稱為「情人節」，雖然不會讓仿生人關機或死亡，但一旦遭到感染，會滿腦子都會被無用的數據擴增佔滿，讓仿生人的處理器只能忙著處理那些無用的訊息，無法接受新訊息也無法執行其他事務，就像人類失戀那樣，只能被困在難過心痛的悲傷中什麼都無法做。

「怎麼？那個號稱天才的卡姆什麼的，不會破解這病毒嗎？」漢克一臉這世道是怎麼了的嫌棄臉。

「這個病毒利用仿生人自身的數據訊息來達到干擾，因為是本身的東西，所以沒辦法破解，只能等迴圈跑完。」已迅速閱讀完報告的康納說明，「病毒在感染執行後會立刻自毀，找不到程式數據，因此寫不出能夠抵抗的防火牆，所以最快的方式是抓到寫病毒的人，逼他交出程式。」

「噢！所以意思是病毒那東西只是戳一下就自己消失不見，但仿生人自己裡面的東西就被攪亂然後就當機了這樣？」

「可以這麼說。」

「感覺就是被甩了的偏激肥宅搞出來的鬼。」漢克說，「發明這什麼奇怪的病毒，根本是遷怒人嘛。」

「或許他是被仿生人甩了？我們可以朝著情殺方向偵辦。」康納認真地說。

「喂喂！別把案件隨便升級成殺人案啦！我記得可還沒死人。」

兩人一邊說一邊前往調查，雖然來龍去脈都很清楚，但難就在怎麼找到犯人或病毒，受害者沒有太大的共通點，這讓漢克他們傷腦筋的同時，也了解為何耶利哥會報警請他們來找，不然電子病毒之類的高科技事情，仿生人他們甚至生命模控應該都可以自己解決。

「電子病毒的確是找仿生人警察來查比較適當，但是，這意思不就是你也會中毒嗎？」因為不是兇殺案，不用看到康納在現場東舔西舔，漢克雖然感覺輕鬆不少，但更多是害怕康納亂碰導致感染，首先先來探視受害者的他們，漢克皺著眉頭看著中毒的仿生人，「還是你是很厲害的那款，所以不怕？」

中毒的仿生人已經拆了LED燈，不過從他雙眼渙散及難過的表情來看，也能猜到若是還有顯示燈一定閃著紅色，病毒因為自毀而無法追查，取而代之的則是慶幸不會仿生人傳仿生人，康納摸著對方的手，確定什麼都無法讀到後站起來。

「不，高達97%機率我的防火牆無法抵禦。」康納像是不關己事地陳述，「這的確是風險之一，就跟你辦案一樣，有機率會暴露在危險之中。」

「但我知道該怎麼避免，知道哪時候該閃該逃。」漢克拍拍康納的肩膀，「天知道你會不會只是摸個掃地機器人就中標了。」

「謝謝你的關心，漢克。」康納微笑，「可惜我無法抵禦，否則感染的話或許就能直接分析，解析出編碼。」

「可別亂來啊！我才沒興趣照顧一個”失戀”的仿生人。」漢克白了這位總是亂來的搭檔一眼。

「了解。」康納一如往常慎重點頭，彼此都熟知的那種只是表面上的慎重。

他們按照線索來到商店街，距離情人節只剩下幾天的時間，街道上處處可見一對對情侶，人類跟人類的、仿生人跟仿生人、也有仿生人跟人類的，同性、異性，沈浸在彼此的愛意之間，散發幸福的氛圍，商人們也無所不用其極地營造情人節的氣氛，應景得讓人不得不甘願地為愛情掏錢，或是為了親情、友情買巧克力表示感謝。

即使是這麼特別的節日，仍然有一部份人必須如往常般工作，甚至分隔兩地，例如警察，例如FBI或是SWAT，康納突然理解為何漢克稍早會問他關於RK900的事了，畢竟在這個充滿愛的節日中，多少會讓人想到身邊的人，康納默默記下情人節時要買巧克力甜甜圈給漢克，適當卡路里的那種。

RK900現在人應該是在紐約吧。康納站在一旁看著電器行裡的環境，趁著漢克在跟電器行老闆講話時，他四處張望著，這種人人可來的公眾場所，非常適合電子病毒的散播，漢克也是為了這個在詢問老闆是否有可疑人士。

幾台先進智能電視吸引他的注意，他好奇地走進查看，評估著有哪幾種家電可以成為病毒的載具，他摸完一台後換一台，而就在他碰上第三台電視時，他突然覺得一個抽痛，不是身體，而是從深處內部發生，痛處的錯覺只有一瞬，就只有不到一秒的瞬間。

『可惜我無法抵禦，否則感染的話或許就能直接分析，解析出編碼。』

一雙冰藍色的雙眼眨了眨，與康納相同的外貌板著一張毫無波瀾的臉，他放下手上的槍，規矩端正地轉身。

「怎麼了？」察覺到對方舉止的FBI問。

「我有些事需要處理。」RK900冷靜得像是匯報。

「已經準備要行動了耶。」FBI有些困擾地皺眉，「好吧，你只有三分鐘。」

「足以。」RK900說。

180秒。

空虛得如同泡泡般虛無，卻沈重得宛如鉛塊，不斷地無限擴增擠滿著周遭，侵佔所有情緒思考的空間，毫無阻攔地向下延伸、擴張，擠滿猙獰又無謂的迴旋，像是雙惡意的手，直直往心臟的方向壓迫、侵蝕。

虛妄的沉載勢如破竹，劃開天際直奔劈下。

『逮到你了。』

一名有著冰藍色雙眼的仿生人的凝視，那是捕捉到獵物的眼神。

180秒，足以。

RK900迅速地伸手抓住那份深沈，像是想把它撕開般毫無畏懼地拆解它，彷彿角力般，對方也試圖將RK900吞入包圍，但無論纏繞幾次，始終敵不過RK900粗暴的撕毀，RK900沒有被干擾，即便被淹沒也視為無物，他全神貫注地只盯著一點，直搗泥濘中心，他一腳踩下虛淵，伸手握住其中用力一扯，宛如徒手將獵物的心臟從口中生摘出來，他扯出來的瞬間，一切的虛無頓時凝固，他輕輕吹了一口氣，像是嘆息也只是呼吸，空間碎裂散去，以RK900為基準，綠樹、池塘、花草、藍天，禪意花園的意象再次建構為實。

在花開鳥鳴時，RK900攤開手掌，一顆愛心巧克力靜靜地躺在他的手心中。

「…納，康納！」

康納眨眨眼，才意識到是漢克在叫他。

「剛剛看你頭上的燈都閃成紅色了，怎麼了？」漢克有些擔心地問。

「副隊長，我知道病毒編碼了。」康納轉頭看向漢克。

「啊？怎麼這麼突然？」

「其實我剛剛中毒了，透過這台電視。」康納指了指身旁的電視，「可以調監視器，看誰曾經接觸過這台電視或許還能抓出犯人。」

「什麼？你他媽的說你中毒了？」漢克驚訝地看向對方，「等等，不對啊！但你現在看起來……似乎沒事？」

「中了但沒有生效。」康納解釋。

「你說你的防火牆擋不住不是嗎？」

「是擋不住，只是病毒無法對我作用，我並不能難過也不悲傷。」康納露出微笑。

他現在已經開始想見他一面了。

「因為我心裡有人。」

 

在結束晚間與漢克的飲食喝酒之拉鋸戰後，安頓完漢克跟相撲的康納，以一身便服坐在沙發上，如往常般躺下調整成睡眠模式，在闔眼之後的睜眼，康納身著往常制服就這麼站在花園之中，此時的禪意花園已經開了櫻花，春意盎然地帶著悠悠鳥鳴，他邁開步伐走向一處草地，有著跟他同樣身影的人已經站在那。

『但是沒有實際打照面，果然還是覺得少點什麼吧？』

『這我同意。』

康納牽起那個人的手，他們的手並沒有退成素體，彼此在此時已是數據的意象，他們早在動念的瞬間就交換完情報，此時的握手單純只是碰觸，不是為了傳遞也不是為了報告，而只是想碰，純粹的接觸。

『因為我心裡有人。』

RK900回握對方的手，他轉身將額頭碰上康納的額頭，然後將彼此貼上對方的頸間地擁抱，這是他們每晚碰面的招呼，在只有他們的禪意花園裡，他們無須在意世界的理解與評斷，他們交流訊息、共有情報，就像流暢在全身的藍血般自然，如同呼吸，沒有覺得特別親密，卻不可或缺。

「情人節。」RK900將新型巧克力放到康納手上。

「程式再強，儘管能突破防火牆，但擋不了完整個體數據的攻擊。」康納收下巧克力，他知道這就是當時他不小心中的病毒，它只是看起來像愛心巧克力，有了這份安全隔離的病毒編碼，很快就能分析出解決方式跟補上防火牆漏洞，「謝謝。」

「不是因為案件。」RK900說，「它敢。」

康納笑了起來，其實算是這病毒衰，居然敢入侵RK系列，專只有他們擁有的共構空間讓他們不僅能流通情報，還能移至對方的個體中，雖然風險是可以借這個道路去感染對方，但也要能強到攻到這邊並同時解決他們兩人，連生命模控當初寫的監控程式都無法生效，更何況只是區區外來病毒。

防火牆薄弱又怎樣，他可是有RK900呢。

「但我還是要說謝謝。」康納說，「謝謝有你。」

即使沒有見面，也隨時陪伴自己的人，不只是情緒上，也是實質上。

「不，是謝謝有你。」RK900微笑，像是融雪的溫暖，「有你，才有我。」

康納再次握上對方的手，這次是掌心貼掌心，他們閉上眼，春季的風葉吹拂落地，水池的波瀾隨著鳥鳴陣陣蕩漾，一年四季隨他們的意思流轉，這裡不需要視覺、不需要語言，而是最直接的感受。

比起實際見面，更加貼近的毫無保留。

因為他們的心裡，有著彼此。

 

完


End file.
